Worms Forts: Oblężenie
Worms Forts: Oblężenie (Worms Forts: Under Siege) – kolejna gra strategiczna ze słynnej serii Worms stworzonej przez Team17, a wydana przez SEGA w 5 listopada 2004, a dystrybucją w Polsce zajął się CD Projekt. Tym razem gra dzieje się w klimatach starożytnych i średniowiecznych oraz jest zmieniony model rozgrywki. Rozgrywka Gra z serii Worms, jak każda inna rozgrywa się w trybie turowym i polega na pokonaniu przeciwnika bądź zniszczeniu jego twierdzy przy użyciu przeróżnych broni i niedopuszczeniu, by on pokonał gracza. Większość broni jest dostępnych dopiero po wybudowaniu określonego budynku: wieży, kasztelu, zamku i cytadeli – każdego bardziej wytrzymałego i pozwalającego na użycie potężniejszych broni. Dodatkowo można (jeżeli się zdobyło specjalną skrzynkę) zbudować szpital (reinkarnacja dwóch straconych robali), fabrykę broni (produkcja skrzynek z broniami), laboratorium (2x do obrażeń własnej broni) i cud (po trzech turach zapewnia zwycięstwo). Wszystkie budynki tworzą ze sobą sieć zależności; zniszczenie głównego budynku burzy pozostałe, a budynków nie można budować zbyt daleko. Oprócz możliwości zburzenia twierdzy lub zabicia wszystkich robali jednym z warunków zwycięstwa jest wybudowanie i utrzymanie przez trzy tury tzw. cudu – wielkiej budowli. Tryby gry *Gra jednoosobowa: **Szybka gra – zwykła gra z komputerem. Nie można ustawić opcji własnej drużyny. **Kampania – 20 misji do wykonania. Można ustawić opcje własnej drużyny. **Próby – 10 gier z komputerem. Można ustawić opcje swojej drużyny. **Misje treningowe – 5 samouczków mających na celu lepsze zapoznanie się z grą. *Gra wieloosobowa – gra bez udziału komputera. Może grać razem od 2 do 4 drużyn. Mogą one ustawiać sobie własne opcje. *Gra przez sieć – możliwość rozgrywania bitew z innymi drużynami przez internet. Pozycje kluczowe Twierdza – główny budynek – stoi już na zwykłej pozycji, dzięki czemu na początku gry można stawiać wieże. Żeby móc wybudować kasztel i szpital, trzeba postawić budynek na drugiej pozycji kluczowej. Żeby móc wybudować zamek i fabrykę broni, trzeba zająć trzecią pozycję. Żeby móc wybudować cytadelę i laboratorium, trzeba zająć czwartą pozycję. Żeby zaś zbudować cud, trzeba zająć piątą pozycję. Kontrowersje Znaczącymi dla gry błędami ostro wytykanymi przez rasowych fanów Wormsów było ogromne zminimalizowanie tak ważnego w serii Worms trybu multiplayer (tylko 4 drużyny po 4 graczy bez możliwości dobierania sojuszników, zmniejszenie opcji konfiguracyjnych, brak generowania map z powodu konieczności symetryczności plansz), większe niedopracowanie silnika graficznego (jeszcze gorsza praca kamery, mały zasięg filtrowania tekstur, niemożność wybrania rozdzielczości innej niż 640x480, niemożność burzenia plansz w przeciwieństwie do budynków) oraz udziwnienie rozgrywki poprzez oryginalne w serii zaimplementowanie budynków. Dużo trudniej było zniszczyć przeciwnika, ponieważ w celu użycia broni lepszych niż podstawowe trzeba było stawać na budynku. W grze przestały mieć znaczenie same robale, gdyż np. po wyrzuceniu granatu te nie mogły wycofać się w razie niewłaściwego rzutu lub ukryć się przed wrogiem. Dodatkowo liczbę broni ograniczono do 30, a wiele klasycznych broni z poprzednich części (strzelba, uzi, owca, betonowy osioł, bomba bananowa, superowca) podmieniono na balistę, działko wielofunkcyjne (twórcy zawsze mieli poczucie fantazji i to widać w grze traktującej o starożytności i średniowieczu), kurczaka 30-kilowego, osła trojańskiego, wyrzutnię lodówek czy super-hipopotama. Ucharakteryzowano na dawne czasy tak znane bronie jak bazooka, moździerz, granat, nalot czy babunię. Gra została przyjęta chłodno przez recenzentów w serwisach anglojęzycznych. Galeria UWAGA: Obrazki pochodzą ze strony GRY-OnLine. 104100453.PNG 155165468.PNG 155165578.PNG 155165609.PNG 155165640.PNG 155165828.PNG 155165671.PNG 155165703.PNG 155165734.PNG 155165765.PNG 155165796.PNG 654100421.PNG 66550375.PNG Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry z serii Worms Kategoria:Seria Worms Kategoria:Gry na PC Kategoria:Gry na PS2 Kategoria:Gry na Xbox Kategoria:Gry trójwymiarowe